Cyborg (TTG)
Victor Stone, also known as Cyborg, is a member of the Teen Titans and one of the five main protagonists in Teen Titans Go!. Enhanced with high-tech upgrades and weapons, he's an enthusiastic asset to the team...sometimes. History Before his career as a cybernetic superhero, Victor Stone was a gifted football athlete. By far the best player on his high school team, he had a nonstop drive and was always striving for better. Unfortunately, after getting involved in street gangs, Victor took a turn down the wrong road. As seen in the episode "Flashback", Victor desired a more fulfilling life, a life of heroism. Although he lacked any superpowers, his strenuous diligence finally landed him an audition for the Teen Titans, a new team of heroes in Jump City. Victor's initial attempt to join failed miserably, and during the tryouts, he was gravely injured in a combat exercise. However, after a quick trip to the hospital, Victor was rebuilt with a high-tech robotic exoskeleton. Although parts of his humanity were lost, Victor, now known as Cyborg, gained unbelievable upgrades and powers. Eventually, he and a bunch of other misfits led by Robin were able to overcome their deficiencies and become members of the Titans. Since then, Cyborg has been a somewhat lazy yet still invaluable component of the team. He's often one of the big guns when saving the city, as well as some big fun, too. Appearance Due to the gruesome mutilation he suffered, most of Cyborg's human features have been replaced with metal plates and circuits. His entire torso is covered in white and gray armor, and rarely are his organic insides ever shown (most of him is hallowed out). Sadly for Cyborg, his arms and legs are completely mechanical, but the benefits outweigh the drawbacks; his appendages can transform into lasers, rocket launchers, flame throwers, confetti cannons... a whole bunch of stuff. The only exposed flesh on Cyborg is on the right side of his face—the other side is covered in metal, and half of his brain has been replaced with a cyan-colored supercomputer. Having lost his left eye, Cyborg now has a red artificial photoreceptor, a defining characteristic of him. In addition, Cyborg is by far the tallest Titan. Personality Even though he's entrusted with the extremely important job of protecting Jump City, Cyborg usually takes a lazy, lethargic approach to his assignment. Nothing in the world pleases him more than pizza, burgers, pie, and kicking back with Beast Boy. In fact, in the episode "Double Trouble", Cy and Beastie spent a solid month playing video games and eating pizza. For him, the word "responsibility" itself is scary, as seen in "Staring at the Future". However, although he's constantly getting on the Titans' nerves with his unbearable shouting and slothfulness, Cyborg often comes in clutch for the team in times of danger. His technological intellect is invaluable, providing the team with vehicles and weapons galore. Even more priceless are Cyborg's extensive combat/tactical skills. So, as long as he's got the motivation to fight, like he did when confronting the Brain in "40%, 40%, 20%", Cyborg is an absolute unit on the team. Apart from that, Cyborg is the primary source of energy and fun on the team (the polar opposite of Raven). He's constantly starting parties and having a blast with his team members. Of course he can get a little annoying at times, but for the most part, the other four often see him as an older brother to look up to in their lives. Role in the Series (Coming soon...) See Also Cyborg Category:Characters Category:Heroes